dcampof5fandomcom-20200214-history
The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1
The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1 ''is a 2011 film written and directed by Fancy Dizzymash. The film follows Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) as he becomes more weary of fighting with the Toon Resistance and considers joining the evil group that is taking over Toontown, Empire 13. The film was released in May of 2011, to positive critical reception. The film was Part 1 of the two-part finale to the series, and was recieved well. The sequel, ''The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2, was released over a year later due to problems. Plot "The time has come, when civilization collapses." telling the members that they need to keep it a secret.]]Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) calls a meeting of some Toon Resistance members (Border Collie, Peace and Hope's Angel, Soda Drinking Wolf, Little Bananatoon and Maroon Cat) and tells them that Toontown is slowly figuring out the secret, and that they must try and keep it a secret and that unfortunately, the dark sky has returned. The peach mouse asks what they should do about this. The other members shout in agreement. A brown dog says that they should tell everybody that it's a lie. Flippy counter-acts this by saying that it would be too obvious and that they need something more, something that's more complex. The light-yellow cat says that they should tell one of the fake secrets, and Flippy replies that that is a good idea. it's a TNT.]]Suddenly, the room begins to turn shades of red and green, and Flippy asks them if they know what is going on. Several of them shout that it's a TNT. Flippy only has enough time to yell, "WHAT?" before the room begins shaking and it begins to blur. The explosion nearly destroys the building while several members are dead and several are injured badly. Flippy vows that whoever did this will pay. "After the explosion, they had a meeting in Flippy's office." Flippy yells that something must be done about what happened to the members who survived the explosion, and then says that they have to because the secrets have been revealed to the public. Flippy runs outside and then says that the secrets will never be revealed and begins shooting people. The soldiers (Star Kat, Catkid) help him. Soon, the others begin firing back as the vision for several people become blurry. Afterwards, the purple cat says that something must be done while Flippy says that they need to have a meeting about it. The purple cat agrees and says they should go. They quickly run to Toon Hall. getting the members ready to attack.]]Meanwhile, a green dog says that he is going to lead Empire 13 to it's rightful place and where it's supposed to be, and that they will begin when the soldiers arrive. At the Empire 13 headquarters, Lerox rallies up the other members (Little Plum, Rosie Biggenwoof and Flip Flap) because they are going to be attacking Toontown. A purple dog asks when they are going to start, and Lerox replies, "Later today." She then orders Rose to press the blue button. Rose presses the button and a dog shouts that it finally activated. Flippy thinks hard to remember what the secrets are and then finally remembers. They are: #''There's an energy crystal in Acorn Acres that grants eternal life.'' #''There is a statue named 'The Golden Toon' hidden in Daisy's Garden.'' #''There's a Power-Nixion that gives energy to the holder. It gives 84% more energy.'' #''Toontown's history will repeat itself.'' Flippy then goes and runs to the Temple of Secrets before Lerox can get there, but on his way there, a missle comes and blows up part of Toontown and turns the entire place orange. A news reporter (Melody) reports live from Donald's Dock and that the sky has blackened, Toontown has turned orange, a sorcerer is here and that the end of Toontown has finally come. Suddenly, Donald's Dock turns different colors and the news reporter yells, "NO!" Flippy then has a meeting with the Four Fathers of Toontown (Chip Meganose, Yo, Master Dragon and Fancy Dizzymash). One of the fathers says that they can't keep the secret much longer. Another asks if they should tell the toons. One of the other two says yes, the other says no. The one who said that they can't keep the secret sighs. Outside of the meeting, a group of soldiers (Miss Melody Wonderpounce, Shadow, Deputy Thunderslam, Peppy and Chip Meganose) were thinking what their plan was. They were talking about how the toons betrayed them and that even Toon Hall is being unfair. A little mouse says that he has a plan. pledging his allegiance to Empire 13.]]Suddenly, Flippy decides to betray them all and then joins Empire 13. He goes to the rooftop of the Toon Hall and shouts that he has had enough, he is tired of toons betraying each other and that he'll show them what betray really means. He then calls for the missles to attack, and the film ends with Toontown going red. To be concluded... Cast Main Cast Fancy Dizzymash as Flippy Hector as Empire 13 Leader/Lerox Four Fathers Master Dragon as Four Father #1 Yo as Four Father #2 Chip Meganose as Four Father #3 Fancy Dizzymash as Four Father #4 Toon HQ Border Collie as Toon HQ #1 Peace and Hope's Angel as Toon HQ #2 Soda Drinking Wolf as Toon HQ #3 Little Bananatoon as Toon HQ #4 Soldiers Star Kat as Soldier #1 Miss Chocolate as Soldier #2 Catkid as Soldier #3 Midnight Dreamer as Soldier #4 Deputy Thunderslam as Soldier #5 Peppy as Soldier #6 Miss Melody Wonderpounce as Soldier #7 Shadow as Soldier #8 Empire 13 Flip Flap as Empire 13 Member #1 Soda Drinking Wolf as Empire 13 Member #2 Toons Melody as Toon #1 Grace as Toon #2 Broadcasters Melody as Broadcaster #1 Grace as Broadcaster #2 Release The trailer for the film was released on January 9th, a little less than five months before the film was released. Most of the trailer's scenes were in the film expect for a small part near the ending. Critical Reception Critical reception for the film was mostly positive, with only one dislike compared to twenty-seven dislikes. Positive Reception "I like mysterious movies like this. You did a great job whoever made the Toontown Secret movies!! :D" - ToontownRocks123123 "Wow. These videos are amazing! keep making more i love it! :D" - pumpkin0925 "OMG EPIC" - ladanj1 "Loved it can't wait for part to I want to see it so bad!" - mistersax1234 "U should become a director, ur awesome at this" - PeppyWonder "epic :O" - sequoia smith Sequel and Cancelled Prequel The final film in the series, The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2 was released fourteen months after the release of this film due to several problems that delayed the making of the film. The film had a good critical reception. A prequel (The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection) was planned to be released in February of 2013, but was cancelled because of a new bigger and better Toontown Secret film. Movie Link Category:Films Category:2011 Films Category:The Toontown Secret Films